


9) Restaurant

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Tony, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Restaurants, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Tony found out a restaurant he loves that reminds him of home, it's too bad he kept it a secret from his team.





	9) Restaurant

It was a Tuesday night and once again, Tony had disappeared out like every Tuesday and Saturday night. Usually he tells the team where he’s off to or at least tells JARVIS so if they ask they can know, but this weekly occurrence was apparently a secret because either JARVIS didn’t know where Tony had gone or had been told not to tell anyone where he had gone.

The team was full of spies so it had come to them to follow where Tony goes but they weren’t too sure they wanted to possibly break his trust like that, their relationship had finally began to settle down and smooth out, they didn’t want to wind up back at square one just because they were being nosy. Since they hadn’t tried it before, they decided to ask Tony what he was doing when he left the tower.

Tony emerged onto the communal floor around midday, he hadn’t gotten back until early in the morning and slept his way through the morning, Natasha kissed his cheek as he sat down on the sofa between her and Clint who wrapped an arm around him to pull him in close.

“Why we being all affectionate today?” Tony yawned but nuzzled into the archer’s side sleepily, his eyes drooping still, Steve took a glance at the three of them and rolled his eyes fondly from behind the sofa, reaching over to ruffle Tony’s hair making him whine “Why? What have I done wrong?” 

“You’ve not done anything wrong, but we did want to ask you a question” Sam spoke up from where he was sitting with Bruce on a different sofa, Steve, Bucky and Thor joined them with Bucky sitting with Sam and Bruce and Steve and Thor curled up together on the remaining sofa.

“Oh?” Tony made a noise of interest and sat up a little instead of practically falling back to sleep on Clint’s lap “If I’m not in trouble why do you guys look so serious, Steve’s got his mission face on and so does Bucky?”

“We wanted to ask where you go on Tuesdays and Saturdays, you always tells us where you’re going if it’s literally to go grab something from your room. It’s just- unnerving I suppose” Clint explained to him and felt the second Tony’s body tensed up, ready to flee, so he gently squeezed him to side to try and make him feel less attacked “We’re not trying to make you feel like you can’t have private stuff, but it’s a little weird to not know where you are at night”

“I’m sorry” Tony said straight away and flinched when Sam let out a small sigh, shutting his eyes for a brief moment “I’m not cheating on you guys if that’s what you’re worried about, I know the papers all say different and they say I have a record of it, which I don’t by the way, I wouldn’t ever do that, but-”

“Sweetheart, no one was accusing you of cheating on us. Besides between Super Soldiers and Super Spies, you think we wouldn’t have figured you out if you were” Steve cooed over at him and gave a grin making Tony smile a little back, nerves slightly settled “You always come back smelling of food, but never of someone else or a perfume or aftershave that none of us wear”

“We’re not demanding answers, Tones, if you don’t want to tell us or feel like you can’t right now, that’s okay too. We all hide little things, this relationship is new and we’re all trying to smooth out the rough edges of it so if you feel like you want things to settle more before telling us then that’s fine too” Bucky stood up and cupped Tony’s cheek with a smile on his face, he knew what wanting to hide parts of his life was probably better than the rest, possibly with the exception of Natasha.

Tony calmed down quite quickly after Bucky’s little speech and just hid his face into Clint’s shoulder as he thought, the rest of the team looked at him sympathetically before settling down and switch the TV on to take the focus off Tony. Clint nodded at them when he felt Tony’s body melt against his side now that he had relaxed, Tony shifted to whisper in his ear.

“I don’t think I can say yet, will they be mad at me?” Tony asked nervously and sunk further into Clint’s side when the archer ran his hand up Tony’s side under his shirt.

“No one will be mad Tones, do you understand why is weird for us?” Clint murmured back to him and when Tony didn’t give an answer he continued “You’re a very open person with us, it’s just a little weird for you to have something very close to your chest”

“Oh, do you think I should tell people?” Tony looked up to him, the archer despite being one of their best spies always had very expressive eyes when it came to the people he cared about.

“Not until you’re ready to tell us” Clint hummed and looked down to Tony, letting him see the seriousness on his face and Tony studied him for a second before nodding once and settling down with a yawn escaping him.

Tony threw his heavy coat on over his clothes and hummed and hawed for a moment before going down to the communal floor, after the conversation they had on Wednesday Tony was going to feel bad if he let himself disappear tonight.

Everyone was hanging around as Tony entered the space, all of them took note of Tony’s clothes which clearly showed that he was leaving which made them smile a little. Natasha came up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he passed her, he reached out and grabbed her hand for a proper kiss.

“I’m off out, Nat, probably be back late” Tony told her quietly making her smile happily, her other hand coming up to sort his hair out “That okay?”

“Of course not, котенок, have a good time” Natasha cooed softly before squeezing his hand and walking away, Tony stared at her for a second before turning back to the others and accepting the kisses as he passed by everyone.

“I’m going out guys, I didn’t want to just leave without telling you guys this time” Tony said before Bruce gave him a hug, the scientist had been working hard for the last couple days so he was on his way to bed already “Rest well, Brucie Bear”

“Have fun Tones” Bruce chirped happily as best he could before sliding off of Tony and walking to the elevator, Tony went around the group and got kisses from all of them before leaving the Tower.

Tony slipped off his coat and changed into his uniform before rushing into the kitchen, loving the noise and bustle of the kitchen like always. The smell of it always reminded him of his mother and perhaps that’s why he adored working in the little Italian restaurant so much. 

He had found the place after his time with the Ten Rings and he was craving something to remind him of his home, the smell had interested him and as soon as he walked in, he walked into a fast paced argument in Italian that sounded so much like his mother and her sister that he let himself just stand in the entrance in silence, just listening to their voices.

A few years down the line, the business wasn’t doing as well as it had been and the small family run restaurant were talking about having to close down, in all the years Tony had been coming he had never spoken Italian to them or admitted that he could understand them when they called him ‘The Upset, American boy’ whenever he visited them.

“I can help” Tony said in Italian, most of the family didn’t speak much English anyway, all of them whipped their heads around to stare at him “I could buy the building so you could still be here, I’ll pay you”

“Little, American boy, you can speak Italian?” The father asked amazed while the mother looked embarrassed as she realised he understood all of her compliments, Tony just nodded with a smile.

“My Mama was Italian before she passed away” He explained sadly and the mother rushed to his side and held his shoulders “When I came here I had been tortured and I wanted to be reminded of home, I felt safe here for the first time since coming back to America”

And that was that, Tony brought the building, the family kept running it and one stormy night, Tony came into the kitchen and watched them move for a while before sitting in the corner and held himself as he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid getting the flashbacks that had been playing in his head all day. The father had pulled him up and set him to work saying if he was going to make the floor wet, he might as well be useful.

Every Tuesday and Saturday when Tony goes missing, he’s working with his found Italian family in their restaurant, helping cook after he had been taught all of their recipes and even teaching them one of his mother’s that he knew by heart that they had added to their menu on Maria’s birthday. He adored cooking as it gave him something with a pattern to work on with his hands, it took his mind away from reality and he got to enjoy working hard with the people he had fallen in love with as a family.

That’s why after a particularly hard mission for the team, most people were injured - including Tony - and exhausted but hungry. Sam tried to get Tony to sit back down when he stumbled into the kitchen wearily, but got shrugged off as Tony gathered all of the ingredients he needed for his Mama’s Carbonara. The team went silent as they watched how methodically Tony worked, he had never cooked for them and actually told them in the past that he didn’t know much about cooking.

They all sat around the table to watch Tony work, the man seemed to be in his own world and forgot all about his stab wound, he glanced over at the table and smiled shyly before plating up enough dinner for all of them and serving them shyly.

“Hope you guys like it” Tony ducked his head and put his plate down as he sat down, he kept his eyes on the group even as he ate, too shy to ask if they liked his cooking and too nervous to want the answer.

“Tony, this is fantastic, where did you learn to cook like this?!” Bruce exclaimed, he was one of the only ones who hadn’t been hurt in the battle but he did have to listen to the whole thing go down. 

“Um, my- I’m half Italian, my Mama taught me when I was a kid and, um, I cook on Tuesdays and Saturdays” He squeaked out, avoiding their eyes before he couldn’t anymore and had to look up to them fearfully, all of them looked stunned but were smiling brightly at him “I cook at an Italian place I found when I came back from Afghan and needed something like home, they were going to have to close because they weren’t getting enough customers and most of them don’t speak great English so I bought the building and I pay them, but they taught me to cook more”

“You are incredible, doll” Bucky breathed out in a wowed breath, the others all making noises of agreement before Sam, who was closest to him, pulled him into a kiss that was deeply passionate.

Tony limited his visits down to once a week and the spare day was now spent cooking for his boyfriends and girlfriend, also known as the rest of the Avengers. He even invited the team to the restaurant and introduced them to his family, blushing and whining as he was teased by both sides. Safe in the knowledge that his mother would have loved this for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy poly Avengers for the soul, the weather here is rubbish so I decided against the angst I was going to write for this.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
